Tell me you Love Me
by demonprincess345
Summary: Stephanie and Tony are in love with each other, but they don't know it! Will they become more than friends or is their love doomed? First story, open to suggestions, please comment! From both characters PoV's
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Alexandra Them, known to my parents as Sweet Steph Them, known to my friends as Steph, known to everyone else as Stephanie Alexandra; pushed my curled bangs out of my eyes as Professor McGonnagal stood to make an announcement. This was the year the Tri-wizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts, sadly this was my first year; but I learned how the school usually ran from my two best friends, Jen and Tony.

Jen was well aware of my crush on Tony, and desire to embarrass Fred and George Weasley. During a game of truth or dare with the Weasleys Fred had asked me truth or dare, and I chose dare. The dare had been to make out with one of the Weasley men present, and those had been the twins, Ron, and Percy. Not wanting to kiss Percy or Ron, I chose a twin, which happened to be George. He spread a rumor that I was a lousy kisser, which was a complete lie considering he told me it was the best kiss he ever had. But the rumor had reach Tony's ears, making it awkward between us until Tony tested the theory for himself.

That was currently why the brown haired, green eye, brainy "beauty" was sitting with the "master of muscles" dirty blond haired, grey eyed Tony at the Hufflepuff table instead of with my fellow Ravenclaws. As McGonnagal finished her announcement, concerning the Yule Ball, I turned to Tony. "This is going to be one fun year. Do you have any idea of who you're taking to the dance?" I inquired.

Tony looked up and down the table. "Good question," he finally said, looking at me. "I'm not really sure, there hasn't really been anyone special on my mind." He looked back down at his food. He ate a few bites. After a few moments, he looked back up at me. "What about you?" he finally asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll have a date by next week." I was so sure about this because a lot of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys were always asking me for a date. Now I had an excuse to say yes to one of the more handsome ones. Maybe Bill Thatcher, or someone in their second or third year, I thought. I imagined myself in the dreadful gown my mother had gotten me, I would go to the room of requirement and find a dress. Then I would curl my hair and put it back in a bun-ponytail.

I would've liked it much more if Tony had said he thought of taking a close friend, but going to the Yule Ball wouldn't satisfy my wish to come out with a boyfriend, or something close to it. Sure, the boys asking me out were handsome, but I could only see one person as my boyfriend.

"Oh, you will?" Tony asked, then shifted awkwardly.

"Have you seen all those boys in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff who have been repeatedly asking me on a date?" I was planning on using these boys to my advantage. I would make Tony so jealous he would have to tell me his real feelings about me, and hopefully those were strong enough to ask me out on a date.

I knew most of the boys in the school checked me out every time they see me. If I led one of the cuter one's on, they would be in the dark until right before the Yule Ball and it would be even more realistic. Sure, my plan would require me to chuck my reputation out the window, but this is love; love drives people to do crazy things.

"Yeah," he said flatly. He looked around, then sighed. Again he spoke up, "Are you going to the quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a good Quidditch game unless I was about to die." I looked at Tony with a fire in my eyes. I was very passionate about things that I liked, and Quidditch was up there in my top 5. I wondered why he had asked me about the Quidditch game. "Wait, did you just ask me on a date?"

I couldn't help but smile a little at my friend's obvious attraction to me. It's not like I was oblivious to the fact he wouldn't go out with any other girl and why he had been so curious about how I was sure to have a date to the Yule Ball. I took a drink from my goblet and returned my green-eyed stare to Tony.

Tony coughed. "Whoa, what? A date?!" He choked. "Why would- no." He turned a little red. He took a sip and continued his chocking. Finally he looked back at me. "I was just wondering if you were going. We could wall up to the pitch together." he said. He looked down. "I've got homework." he stood up. "Wanna walk back with me, or are you sticking around her to find a boy toy for the dance?" he asked, looking down at me.

I tilted my head slightly and gazed at Tony with a small smile. "I could stay here and be ambushed by all the crazy-clueless lover boys that think they could win my heart from-" I stopped myself before I could say the word you and looked down. I didn't want Tony to know I loved him. Ever since we kissed it was obvious that he was trying to find out who I liked.

"I'll walk back with you, and I'll sit with you at the match." I stood up and looked at Tony again. "What homework are you going to do? I could use some help with my Transfiguration homework; I can't be sure about questions 12, 16, and 20, but I think I got them wrong." I wanted to spend as much time with Tony as possible, because I wanted to be with my crush.

"Potions." he answered. "But I'll help you with your transfiguration if you really want me to." he said, throwing me a soft smile. He led me into his common room. "I'll be right back. I'll get my books." and with that, he headed up to grab his homework.

"I have my books with me." I said, in case he would offer his old ones. I sat at an empty table and removed my books from my bag. I looked around before opening a scroll that I had been sketching on. It had the title _My Heart's Love_and I was still drawing the boy's hair, not very bold at the facial details, but it was obvious who it was.

I drew for a little while until I heard footsteps on the staircase, at which time I rolled up the scroll and put it away. As I looked around, I noticed all the clueless lover boys around had no idea what I just put away. It made me smirk as I looked back at my homework.

Tony sat in the chair next to me in a cool manner, then laid out all of his books. "Which subject first?" he asked.

"We could do Potions. I'm better at it than Transfiguration anyway," I said shyly. One look at his hair and I blushed, because he looked cuter than before. 'Did he mess it up for me?' I thought. How could he find me attractive when there were so many other girls who were cuter than I was.

As my mind began to wander from Tony, I thought about my homework. I fixed my gaze on the paper. Though I had two more inches until I reached the maximum, there was a lot to say about moonstones. For instance, when two people touch one at the same time during a full moon they will be magically be attracted to each other. 'Would that work on Tony?' I thought as Tony took out an ink well for his own essay.

As they sat there in silence, I finished my essay and checked my work, 12 inches of gold, girly cursive writing on the uses of moonstones. I put her books and homework away and glanced at Tony. 'He looks so cute when he's focused,' I thought as I picked up my bag. I turned to go, but thought better of leaving without saying anything, which would be rude.

I turned on my heel, though Tony's back was turned to me, and walked over to him quietly. I pulled my hair out of my face, leaned over his shoulder, and pecked him on the cheek. Then I whispered, "Thanks for allowing me to do my homework with you." I turned around and walked out of the room casually, but once I reached the Grand Staircase I was blushing like crazy and freaking out as the thing I just did sank in.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the Great Hall, sitting next to the prettiest first year girl, Stephanie Them. I was listening to the announcement that the Yule Ball would be in two weeks when Stephanie interrupted my train of thought.

"This is going to be one fun year. Do you have any idea of who you're taking to the dance?" she inquired.

I looked up and down the table. "Good question," I finally said, looking at her. "I'm not really sure, there hasn't really been anyone special on my mind," I lied, then looked back down at my food. I ate a few bites. I loved Hogwarts's meals, they were so wonderfully cooked. After a few moments, I looked back up at her. "What about you?" I finally asked.

Who would she be taking? I thought. I imagined the dance. All the pretty older girls in their gowns. How could I not think about the older girls? I then began thinking of girls my own age, like Steph. What would she look like in a gown? I imagined her hair all curled and to the side, and some pretty makeup on. Mainly lipstick.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll have a date by next week," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you will?" I asked awkwardly. Had she not even considered me? We had kissed after all. It had to have meant something. Unless I was just practice for whoever was on Stephanie's mind. How could she do that? Play me like that. I glanced over at his friends. Maybe she was right. Maybe it would be bad if we went. It could ruin our friendship like that kiss almost did.

I finished my meal quietly. By this point there were a million things running through my head. All of which were possible, most of which were insane. The train of thought in my head never bothered to think of another girl, but I didn't mind. If need be, I'd find someone later. But not now, I was just curious.

"Have you seen all those boys in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff who have been repeatedly asking me on a date?" she smiled.

"Yeah." I said flatly. Was she doing this on purpose? This was driving me insane. I hated when other guys looked at her. She was my best friend. I didn't want to lose her, especially to some random guy. I looked around and could point out at least three guys looking her way, thinking about asking her. I sighed.

"Are you going to the quidditch game tomorrow?" I asked. It was going to be the last one until after break, and I just had to attend. I hoped Steph would go with me. It was fun going to games with her and I enjoyed it.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a good Quidditch game unless I was about to die." Stephanie looked at me with a fire in her eyes. "Wait, did you just ask me on a date?"

I coughed. "Whoa, what? A date?!" I choked. Probably not the smoothest thing to do, but it was already done. "Why would- no." I turned a little red. I took a sip to continue my chocking act. Finally I looked back at her. "I was just wondering if you were going. We could wall up to the pitch together." I said, then looked down.

"I've got homework." I stood up. "Wanna walk back with me, or are you sticking around her to find a boy toy for the dance?" I asked, looking down at her. I was still a little annoyed that she was just gonna go with some random guy without even considering me.

Stephanie tilted her head slightly and gazed at me with a small smile. "I could stay here and be ambushed by all the crazy-clueless lover boys that think they could win my heart from-" and she stopped, looking down. Then she continued, "I'll walk back with you, and I'll sit with you at the match." She stood up and looked at me again. "What homework are you going to do? I could use some help with my Transfiguration homework; I can't be sure about questions 12, 16, and 20, but I think I got them wrong."

I had begun to roll my eyes as Steph taunted me. Going on and on about all the other guys. As I was listening, I heard what almost sounded like a confession. She liked someone, a lot. I didn't know if I should be happy or not. If it was me, that was great! But if it wasn't, there would be no chance of us dating.

She finally agreed to walk back with me. "Potions," I answered. "But I'll help you with your transfiguration if you really want me to," I said, throwing her a soft smile. I led her into my common room. "I'll be right back. I'll get my books." and with that, I headed up to grab my homework.

"I had my books with me," I heard her say as I bounded up the stairs.

I got up stairs and looked at the mirror. I then gave a confused look to myself. "I'm very good looking. Why doesn't she think so?" I asked myself aloud. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but no one was around. I fixed up his my, making it look messy. I then searched for my books. "Where are my bloody books?!" I asked myself, searching the room. Finally, I found them.

I headed down with my school things. I sat in the chair next to her in a cool manner. I laid out all of his books. "Which subject first?" I asked. I looked at all of my things, making sure I had gotten everything. I didn't want to look lame and forgetful.

"We could do Potions. I'm better at it than Transfiguration anyway," Stephanie said shyly.

I flipped through my book coolly, looking for the section I were working on in class. I smoothed the page I was going to do my writing on. I licked the tip of my quill and dipped it on the thick black ink. Delicately, I began to write in a smooth cursive, my words flowing through the quill.

I had decided to put my crush for Steph out of my head. I couldn't let love affect my school work, not right now anyway. I needed to pass, and study. I had a test in the upcoming week, and grades would be coming out soon. My parents had trained me to have grades come first before anything. Sometime, though, I broke that rule.

We worked in silence, both working hard. I wrote flawlessly and was proud of what was becoming. I was so focused that I hardly noticed that Steph left, that is until she kissed my cheek. I held my breath until I was sure she was away.

Finally, I let out a sweet sigh. I could feel my cheeks burning red. I smiled, turning my back more towards the filled room. No one could see my reaction to such a simple cheek kiss. I wrote a few more lines before giving up. In two sentences I made four mistakes. Every word that started with a 's' became her name. I grabbed my things and held them close. After giving one last loving look at the back of the portrait leading to the Grand Staircase, he headed to bed.


End file.
